Silver's Skater Girl
by gothchic6
Summary: "... Humph! Useless Pokémon! Listen, you. You only won because my Pokémon were weak", he assured me. I don't believe it. "Yeah, right. Your Pokémon are fine. You're the only one on your team that's weak." Silver meets a girl who has just ran away from home to go on her Pokémon journey. They have a love/hate relationship. Silver/Oc. Rated M because of language and violence.
1. Character Bio: Calypso

So… I have decided to make a Pokémon story. The pairing is Silver/OC. Don't get me wrong, I'm a big supporter of SoulSilverShipping, but I love OC pairings, and I wanted Silver to be with someone different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any characters associated with Pokémon.

Character Bio:

Name: Calypso Aspen Primrose

Age: 17

Looks: Calypso is average height, around 5'5 or 5'6. She is slender, but very stable and lean. She has chestnut brown hair that is in a short pixie cut. She has many scars from doing stupid stuff. Her eyes are small, and are the color of amethyst. She normally wears green camouflage shorts, a purple t-shirt, a vintage brown vest that she picked up at a garage sale, and black combat boots.

Personality: Calypso is very active, and often has a hyper streak. She doesn't take crap from anyone, and likes to pick fights with people. More often then not, she wins, but will admit defeat when she knows she really lost. She loves to skateboard. On her skateboard, she is very agile and stable, but with regular walking, she is very klutzy. She is nice to the people she likes, and often openly cusses out people she doesn't like. She is really blunt, and has been known to accidently make little kids cry.

Background: Calypso is originally from Cianwood City. She lived with her grandma, the old lady in the house to the north of Cianwood (Next to where the player would encounter Suicune). When she was 11, she wanted to go on a Pokémon journey, but her grandma wouldn't let her, and would keep her locked up in the house to make sure she couldn't get out. Calypso would try to get out often, but would get caught every time because of her klutziness. Her grandma broke her skateboard every time she did, so by the time she was 12, she learned not to openly try to escape. Her grandma started trusting her more afterwards, and she would get rewards for her "good behavior". Occasionally, her grandma would let her skateboard outside of the house, and Calypso eventually made a friend of the pharmacy guy, and was enemies with the rest of the kids in Cianwood. Calypso was kept locked up until her 17th birthday, with occasional unsupervised breaks, when she begged her grandma to let her spend time with her friend, the pharmacy guy. Grandma said yes, and Calypso took that opportunity to escape. She had all of the stuff that she needed in her backpack, and met up with pharmacy guy at the seashore in southern Cianwood. He had had a friend of his send a ferry for her to New Bark Town, and for her birthday, he gave her her first Pokémon, a Murkrow. She then took off for New Bark Town.

Skills: Skateboarding, lying, cooking, martial arts, fighting, arguing, making people trust her, and eventually, Pokémon battling, training, and catching.

Weaknesses: Sneaking around, getting along with people her own age, doing anything that requires delicate handling, Pokémon trading, and Pokémon contests.

Current Pokémon:

Spirit (Murkrow);

Female

Level 5

Ability: Insomnia

Moves: Peck, Astonish, Pursuit, Faint Attack (Egg Move).

I love making character bios. It's fun. Review or PM me if you have any questions, suggestions, or just want to say something.

gothchic6


	2. I Meet Professor Elm and a Redhead Jerk

1st Chapter up! So Calypso meets Professor Elm, and gets her second Pokémon. And she also meets a certain guy who pisses her off!

Disclaimer:

So Calypso gets to do the disclaimer!

Calypso: Yeah, yeah, gothchic6 doesn't own Pokémon, or any characters associated with Pokémon. She technically owns me, but in reality, I own her.

gothchic6: You do not! Now, onto the story!

I meet Professor Elm and a Redheaded Jerk:

"I am finally away from her! Thank Arceus", I say as I take in my surroundings. New Bark Town is very quaint and peaceful, but not very exciting. It's a good thing that I don't live in this town, or it would be complete chaos.

My skateboard crunches the leaves on the ground as I head to the Elm Pokémon Laboratory. PG (Pharmacy Guy. That's my nickname for him.) told me to go Elm's to get another Pokémon. I mean, I already have Spirit, my Murkrow, but I hope Elm has some weird Pokémon that can join my team, too. Besides, Spirit needs some company of the Pokémon persuasion.

Wow. The largest building in town is Elm's Lab. I am about to go in, when I see a guy looking into a window on the side of the lab. Kind of creepy, the way he's looking in. I go over to talk to him. But as soon as I take one step over towards him, I accidently trip and fall, landing face first on the ground.

The loud noise I made grabs the guy's attention. He looks in my direction, and I can finally see him clearly. He has long bright red hair- and when I say red, I mean bright red, like the color of a cherry. His skin is pale, and unblemished. He's about 3 inches taller than me, and looks my age. His features are sharp, and make him look menacing. I can see his eyes from here; they are a steely silver color, and are currently narrowed. The guy must be Goth or emo, or something, because he's dressed in all black. Black cargo pants, a black jacket, and boots similar to mine, but without a lot of the spikes that mine have. He's an intimidating individual, I can tell you that. But nothing really scares me, except really long shopping sprees at department stores. Gran took me to the one in Goldenrod once. It was terrible.

I hastily get back up on my feet, and lock eyes with the redheaded stranger. "What are you staring at", he asks. I am about to answer with a sarcastic reply, but then he pushes me back onto the ground. I can't see him, but his footsteps tell me that he went back over to his stalker window.

I jump back up, fuming with anger. I **so** want to punch this guy's face in. But if Professor Elm finds me fighting- and believe me, he will, I'm loud- he might not give me a Pokémon. So I swallow up my anger for now, and walk into the lab.

Elm's lab is just full of all kind of scientific things that I would probably break by just touching them. I seem to be very accident-prone, except when I'm skateboarding.

I walk to the back of the lab, where a tall, thin man is looking over something I can't see. "Are you Professor Elm?" The man totally flips out when I touch his shoulder, and almost drops what I think is a Pokémon egg. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just came to get a starter Pokémon", I say apologetically. "It's okay. Nothing broke. I am Professor Elm. I assume you are Calypso", he asks. "Yeah, PG told you I was coming?" "Yes, he did. Let me go get my starter Pokémon…"

I squeal inwardly as Elm goes to a machine and takes out 3 Pokéballs. He comes back, and lets the three Pokémon out. "Here are Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. They've been waiting for a trainer to take them for a while. They are all pretty good Pokémon, but they also have their quirks, as well", Elm explains.

The first Pokémon appears to be a Grass type. It looks like a little lime green dinosaur with a giant leaf on its head. It smiles at me, and I smile back.

The second Pokémon is a little blue alligator, probably a Water type. It doesn't seem to like me much. When I gaze at it, it growls at me.

The third Pokémon isn't as girly as the first one, but doesn't look as bloodthirsty as the second one. I think its name is Cyndaquil. It looks like a little hedgehog without the quills. I grin at it, and it grins back widely. Then, all of a sudden, flames sprout up from its back. My eyes widen. Definitely a Fire type.

"I want that one", I exclaim, pointing to the Cyndaquil. "Ah, yes, Cyndaquil, the fire type. A very good choice. This one happens to be female", Elm tells me. "How about a name for you…. Cyndi! It's cute, but not too girly, and it is similar to your species name!" The Cyndaquil grins in happiness. "Thanks Professor Elm!" "You're welcome!"

The Pokémon who I believe is called Chikorita looks so disappointed, that it almost breaks my heart. I look into the Chikorita's eyes. "It's alright, Chikorita. I'm sure some awesome trainer will come and take you with them. I'll be coming back here in a few weeks, anyway, and if you're still here, I'll take you with me. How does that sound?" Chikorita looks at me, and nods. I pat her head affectionately.

I hear a sound of whining coming from the Totodile. I stupidly go to try and reassure it, and it tries to bite my hand. While Elm isn't looking, I whisper to it, "There's a redheaded guy right outside the lab. He's like you: Cold, mean, rude, and vicious. He should be your trainer. You two would scare off any bug catcher or other trainer just by the looks you two give them." I walk away from it before it can do anything to hurt me.

I go to leave with Cyndi at my side, when Elm asks me to come back. "Calypso, do you have a Pokégear?" "Poké what?" Elm sighs, and says, "I guess PG couldn't afford a Pokégear for you… here, I think I have an extra one in the back…" I stop him before he goes to look for it. "What is a Pokégear?" Elm says, "Pokégear is a wrist watch that can be a phone, a map, a watch, and a radio all in one. But most Pokégears start out with just the Phone and Watch, like this one. You can get the other two from department stores, special events, or even meeting certain people. I would give you the other two if I wasn't out…" I smile brightly, and hug Elm. "Thank you! I don't care if I don't have all of them! Just the fact that I couldn't normally buy something basic for trainers like this, and you giving it to me for free is enough!" "You're welcome, Calypso. I put my number into the phone in case we need to talk. I also gave you PG's numbers, both mobile and home", he says. "Well, I think I should be going, bye Professor!" "Goodbye, Calypso, be safe."

I run out of the lab, with Cyndi at my side. I pass by the rude redhead who is still stalking Professor Elm. He must have seen the whole thing between Elm and I. He stares at me as I skateboard past him. I remember his words from before, and echo them back at him, "What are you staring at?" Then, I skate past him into Route 29 before he has a chance to say anything.

So, how do you like my first real chapter? Silver and Calypso are going to be at each other's throats for a little bit before I put in some romance.

Review, or Silver will use his evil death glare to make you review… JK! Review if you want to.

gothchic6


	3. I Kick Butt, Make An Enemy, And Friends

**So, this is the 2nd Chapter! Thank you to the two people who followed this story, and the 1 who favorite it! I still don't have any reviews, though.**

**Professor Elm gets to do the Disclaimer!**

**Professor Elm: gothchic6 doesn't own Pokémon, and does not make any money off of this. But she does own Calypso.**

**Calypso: How many times do I have to tell you, I am not owned by anyone!**

**gothchic6: Yes, you are. I own you, which would be illegal if you were a real person. But you're not, so…**

**Calypso: *Punches nearby tree, and makes all of the bark fall off of the trunk***

**Professor Elm: Calypso, don't hurt nature!**

**gothchic6: Calypso! Now look what you did!**

**Calypso: *Stomps off***

I Kick Butt, Make An Enemy, and Two Friends:

We are now walking into Route 29. I see a secluded spot over by some trees, and decide that it would be a great place to introduce Cyndi to Spirit. Cyndi and I go over to the spot.

"Okay, Cyndi, I'm going to introduce you to my other Pokémon, Spirit. She's kinda timid, so if she attacks you for no reason, it's because she's never been in this kind of area before, and has never met any other Pokémon ", I explain. Cyndi nods, and prepares herself by hiding herself in a bush so Spirit won't know she's there right away.

I let out Spirit, who has been in her Pokéball for about 2 hours now. She looks glad to be out; she's flapping her wings excitedly, and surveying her surroundings. "Hey, Spirit! How are you, girl?" Spirit chirps happily, while perching on tree branch near my head. "I guess you like our new scenery? When you think about it, a sunny, sandy place like Cianwood is no place for a forest dwelling Pokémon like you." Spirit nods, and plucks a berry off of the branch she's sitting on. I like berries. They are natural Pokémon food that you don't have to pay for. The one that Spirit's eating now looks like one of those Leppa Berries.

"Okay, Spirit, don't freak out, but we have a new member on our team." Spirit looks towards me, interest in her eyes. "You ready to meet our newest member?" Spirit swallows the Leppa Berry, flies over onto my shoulder, and makes a squawking noise that I assume to be yes.

"Cyndi, come on out!" Cyndi walks out of the bush, and over to Spirit and I. Spirit jumps off my shoulder, and right in front of Cyndi. The two are having an epic stare down that I could never do myself because of my nonexistent attention span. It lasts for about 30 seconds before Spirit makes a clucking noise, and extends her wing to Cyndi. Cyndi grabs a hold of it with her paw, and they shake. Awww, it's like a initiation ceremony!

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's go train!" I run off into the grass, with both Cyndi and Spirit following me.

After about 2 minutes of running through the tall grass, a Rattata jumps out. It attempts to tackle Cyndi. "Cyndi, look out for the Rattata!" Cyndi manages to dodge it. "Use leer!" Cyndi glares at the Rattata, making it nervous, and less defensive. "Now, use your tackle attack!" Cyndi pretty much jumps on top of the poor creature. She sits on it until it stops struggling. "Yay, Cyndi, you defeated your first Pokémon!" Cyndi and I do a very elaborate victory dance.

I barely have time to look over towards Spirit, when a Pidgey flies out from behind a tree, and sends a gust towards her. "Spirit, watch out!" She doesn't hear me early enough, and gets hit dead on. "Spirit, are you okay?" She recovers from the gust quickly, and nods. "Okay, Spirit, use Faint Attack!" Spirit fades into darkness, and while the Pidgey is looking for her, she strikes. It's a critical hit! The Pidgey faints. "Yeah! Yay Spirit! You just kicked the crap out of your first Pokémon!" Spirit chirps in both pride and amusement.

So Spirit, Cyndi, and I go through Route 29, beating up any wild Pokémon stupid enough to come less than 2 feet away from us. All of us are tired by the time we get to Cherrygrove. Not to mention, hungry. My stomach makes that Wailord mating call noise that annoys me so much. I look over to Cyndi and Spirit, and sure enough, both of their stomachs are growling, too. "Hungry?" They both nod. "Let's go find the Pokémon Center."

It takes us five minutes to find the Pokémon Center. When we get there, it's already dark. "Come on, chicks, get into your Pokéballs. Nurse Joy needs to heal you guys. Then we'll get a room for the night, and some food. Sound good?" They both grin and nod.

They go back into their Pokéballs, and I walk into the building. I hear a grunt coming from behind the counter, but no one is there. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center. I'll be with you in just a moment", the voice says, from who I realize must be one of the many Nurse Joys. I walk to the counter and look behind it, only to see Nurse Joy's behind. "You're really lucky there's not a hormonal teenaged pervert here, because if there was, he would have seen quite a sight." She jumps up, a blush on her face, and profusely apologizes. "Hey, it's okay, you didn't know. Just try and wear some shorts under that dress, unless you want people staring at your undies", I suggest to her. She chuckles, and I can see that she's younger than most Nurse Joys. Probably a year or two older than me. "Thanks. Now what can I help you with", she asks me.

I hand her the Pokéballs containing Spirit and Cyndi. "I need you to heal these two, and I need a room for the night." She takes the Pokéballs, and puts them in the healing machine. Within a few seconds, they are healed. "Here you go. They're all healed. As for the room, you'll have to share with someone else, we are so busy at the moment", she says. "How much will it cost", I ask, hoping I will have enough. "Well, normally it would be a fee of 300 dollars, but since you told me about my little panty problem, I'll take a third of it off." "Really? Thanks!" "No problem. Here, follow me", she says as she starts to walk down a narrow hallway. I follow her.

On the way to the room, I ask her a question I've always wanted answered. "Are all of the Nurse Joys really named Joy?" She giggles, and says, "You know, you're the first person to ask me that. But, yes, we are all named Joy. But we all have nicknames to tell each other apart, for times when there is more one Nurse Joy in the same area", she explains. "Ah, that makes sense… What's your nickname?" She smiles. "It's JC. For Joy Cameron." "Cool, JC, my name's Calypso." "That's an interesting name", she tells me. "Yeah, I think my mom was drunk when she named me." JC laughs.

JC opens the door to a room that has stuff in it, but no people. "Another girl is staying in this room with you. She's out with friends at the moment, but when she comes back, I'll tell her that she's sharing with you." JC makes a strange expression, almost as if she wants to say something, but doesn't think it would be appropriate.

"Hey, I know you wanna say something, so just say it." JC looks to see if anyone is nearby, and pulls me behind the counter. "I don't normally talk to or talk about customers like this. In fact, it's against my rules as a nurse", she looks at me nervously, "but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't warn you about…", she pauses to grimace, "Monica." "What's the deal with this girl, Monica", I ask, not really caring that both of us are breaking nurse rules. "Well… let's just say she's not the most pleasant of people." "Why, what did she do?"

JC grimaces again. "Well, when she first came in, she was with a group of about 5 other people, and they were all talking obnoxiously. I told them to quiet down, because there were people and Pokémon who were trying to rest, and they just started to laugh at me! One of the guys told me to", she whispers so that only I can hear her, "fuck off. It was so rude, I just wanted to throw something at him!"

I am astonished. "Couldn't you kick them out of the Pokémon Center?" She shook her head. "Actually, I'm just a fill-in for the Nurse Joy who normally works here, my cousin, Jojo. I'm normally at the Pokémon Center on Route 32. You see, the guy who runs this Pokémon Center is a greedy guy who lets anyone stay here, regardless of their behavior. If he gets a whiff of any kind of complaint, I'll get yelled at, and the person gets a free gift card to one of the restaurants nearby. I can't win."

I just stare at her in disbelief. "This place really needs new management." She laughs mirthlessly. "I haven't even told you what Monica did yet." "What did she do?" Well, when I told her I wouldn't give her service, she yelled at me, and that woke some of the baby Pokémon up. The boss walked in, and asked what was going on. Needless to say, she ratted me out, I got yelled at and had to calm down baby Pokémon, and she got a free gift card. She's at the restaurant right now, spending it. She's the worst customer I've had in a long time."

"Tell you what, JC. When I go in there, I'll set up a nice surprise for our girl, Monica. They can't prove it was me. That way, you'll get your revenge, and I'll get a laugh out of it." She looks at me with both disbelief and excitement. "You would really do that?! Oh my Arceus, I would be your friend for eternity", she says with gratitude. I grin at her, and say, "With all that's been talked about, you're already my friend, JC."

So while waiting for the beast known as Monica, I set up my stuff, and start setting up her prank. I always keep things like hair dye and hot sauce in my bag in case someone needs to be taught a lesson. I bought the green hair dye at Goldenrod Department Store, and I stole the hot sauce from Gran. They will do nicely. I painted some of the hot sauce onto some Cinnamon Gum she has in her bag. Then I put the green hair dye inside the salon quality shampoo she has.

I see two Pokéballs on the table, so I let the Pokémon out. A small honey colored bear Pokémon with a crescent moon on it's head, and a little floating grey Ghost Pokémon with awesome crazy hair come out. I stare at them, and they stare at me. Then, the bear attacks me. "Ow! Quit!" The ghost goes in front of me, and stops the bear from clawing my face off. "Thanks." She smiled at me.

"So you two like Monica? Is she a good trainer?" The bear glares at me, and nods. But the ghost shakes her head frantically, and makes a bunch of noises to try and communicate. But I can't understand her. She goes over to a picture of Monica and repeatedly beats her head against it. Okay, we'll play charades. "Ummm… she gives you a headache?" She shakes her head, and points to herself and to her, and starts banging her head against the picture again. "Uh… Oh my Arceus, she doesn't hit you, does she?" The ghost nods, and starts to cry. I hold her, and from this point on, I promise to make Monica's life a living hell in anyway I can.

"Do you want to come with me? I have a Dusk Ball right here, if you want to." The Pokémon lets out a cry of relief, the first sound she's made since I let her out. She rubs her head against the Dusk ball, and I let her onto my team. "So, what should your name be? How about Dusk?" She lets out a little shout of glee, and thus, is now Dusk.

I let out Cyndi and Spirit, and tell them what happened since they went into their Pokéballs. They both smirk, and I introduce them to Dusk. They all like each other. Now, we wait.

It is about another half hour before I hear yelling in the lobby. "What do you mean I have to share a room?! Get that girl out, I don't want to share with another chick", a loud, nasally voice screeches. I walk out to the lobby, and I see a girl who is the opposite of everything I stand for. She has long, curly beach blonde hair. Her eyes are bubble gum pink. Eew. Her face is plastered with makeup, she has sunglasses on her head, and she's wearing all kinds of designer jewelry. Not to mention the extremely short shorts, and her low cut tank top, which obviously contains implants. The only thing that's clean about her is her red flip-flops. Yep, from the contents in her bag, that's definitely Monica. No wonder Dusk doesn't like her, she looks like a nightmare. Not to mention, her personality.

I walk up to them, and pull out the Swiss Army knife that I stole from Gran. I start to clean my insanely dirty fingernails with it. "Is there a problem here?" Monica looks at my knife with an apprehensive glance, but still manages to say something. "And who are you? This is a private conversation", she responds, her voice getting more nasally with each word she speaks.

"I'm the chick you have to share your room with. If you're nice, I won't have to shove my foot up your ass." She looks scared. That's good. She walks over toward JC and the counter. "You can't make me share a room with this freak. She'll kill me while I'm sleeping", Monica pleads with JC. "Sorry, but there's no other rooms open, and she hasn't given us any reason as to why we should kick her out." JC puts on a professional tone, but I can tell she's screaming with laughter on the inside.

Monica towards both of us, her gaze lingering on me a little longer. "Remember, be nice, and no one will get hurt", I assure her. When she realizes she isn't going to get a better deal, and that this is the only inn in Cherrygrove, she accepts. She goes back to our room, and I go talk to JC over by the counter.

"Oh my Arceus, that was hilarious. Was that the prank?" "No", I admit, "she's in for much more. By the way, she had a Pokémon that told me that Monica abuses it." JC gasps. "That's horrible!" I nod. "I know, I took her with me. See the Dusk Ball on my belt? She is so relieved to be free of Monica." "I should probably say something about this, but ultimately, you did the right thing, so I'm partially okay with it."

So JC, my Pokémon, and I go into JC's private quarters. It's around 11 pm, so JC's shift is over. She cooks us a nice meal. Then, I hear screaming from my old room, which I had removed my stuff from and vacated as soon as Monica got into the shower. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO!?" Both of us giggle, and I hear a door slam open. "WHERE IS THAT MISERABLE PUNK GOTH WANNABE?!" We both giggle again as we hear people from other rooms start to tell her to shut the fuck up. Many doors slam, and with one last "Arrrgh", and one more door slam, the entire building is silent.

**How was that chapter? Longest chapter I've posted so far. Both JC and Monica will come into play later in the story, so this part of the story is long, but necessary. Besides, Calypso got a new Pokémon, a Misdreavus! I always thought Misdreavus was an interesting Pokémon, and cute, too.**

**Here are the stats for Calypso's team at the end of this chapter:**

**Spirit(Murkrow):**

**Level: 9**

**Moves: Faint Attack, Peck, Astonish, and Pursuit.**

**Cyndi(Cyndaquil):**

**Level: 9**

**Moves: Tackle, Leer, and Smokescreen.**

**Dusk(Misdreavus):**

**Level: 7**

**Moves: Psywave, Growl, and Spite.**

**Review, because I worked so hard on this, and I want someone to tell me if they like it or not.**


	4. I Steal From The Thief

**Okay, so this is the 4****th**** update and the 3****rd**** chapter. Calypso's first real Pokémon battle.**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story!**

**Disclaimer: gothchic6 does not own Pokémon!**

* * *

I Steal From The Thief:

I sleep in JC's personal quarters that night. At around 7am, just before everyone else in the Pokémon Center gets up, JC wakes me up.

"Nnnn, no, go away."

"Come on, Calypso, wake up. The boss can't find out you slept here, or I will get fired, or even worse, my nursing license will get taken away."

This makes me wake up in a hurry. "Sorry, I'm just kinda tired."

She smirks, and says, "That's cool. You did me an awesome favor last night. I got you some stuff while you were sleeping to make up for that."

She pulls out a box, and a little microchip. "What are those", I inquire.

She opens the box, and inside are the coolest looking shoe insoles I have ever seen. They have a black, green, and purple swirl pattern.

"You know those running shoes that people have been talking about?"

I have to think for a moment. Gran never let me watch much TV, but when I would occasionally be let out on my own, one of the Cianwood kids would always be bragging about something they got from their grandparents or their uncle back in Kanto or Sinnoh, or whatever. Well, when one kid gets something that isn't sold in Cianwood, it always becomes a huge trend because Cianwood lacks any good retail stores. I think the running shoes were the biggest trend back before I ran away. But I'm not going to tell JC that. Not yet.

"Kinda. I've heard about them, I think."

"Well, this isn't known among many people, but it's not the shoes themselves that allow you to run so fast, it's the insoles! My aunt got me some for my birthday, but they aren't quite my style. I noticed how much you love your combat boots, so I got the special insoles for them."

I am just flabbergasted. What is with people and giving me free stuff today? Well, it would be rude to not accept it.

"Oh my Arceus, thank you! You're right, I always wear these boots, but they are really hard to run or push off my skateboard from. Here, let me try them on."

I put the special insoles in my boots, and I can just feel the energy that the insoles give my feet. Plus, they fit perfectly.

"What shoe size are you? I'm a eleven, so your feet have to be big", JC implies.

"Yeah, I have size eleven Sasquatch feet, too. Thanks, JC!"

"No prob. I also have this", she pulls out the microchip again, "for your Pokégear. You don't have the map, yet, do you?"

I hug her tightly, like I did to Professor Elm. "No, I don't. Thanks to you, I won't be getting lost in any forests, or be eaten by any vicious Bug Pokémon."

She blushes, and says, "It's no big deal. You still have to pay your inn fee, though."

"Oh yeah, here." I pull out 300 dollars, and give it to her.

"I thought I told you it was only 200?"

"Then think of the last 100 as a tip."

She smiles, and thanks me.

"Hey, give me your Pokégear. I'll install that chip, and I'll put my number in here. You're my friend now, that's what friends do, right?"

I snort, and respond, "Well, considering you're only my second friend, and I have the other friend's number in there, I assume so."

We both laugh, and soon we're in joyful tears.

"Well, I should get out of here before someone sees me. I'll call you up if anything important goes on."

"Okay, I'll see you."

I step carefully over everything to get out of the Pokémon Center. I am expecting to fall any moment, but the new insoles seem to give me the balance I've never had before. I can actually walk everywhere without falling!

I am almost to the door, when I hear a familiar nasally voice.

"You are going to pay for spiking my shampoo, and for stealing Jessica", a newly green haired Monica spits at me.

Who the fuck is Jessica? Oh, yeah, Dusk, the abused Misdreavus that I stole. God, what a sickeningly girly name for such a cool Pokémon.

"Oh, really, how do you think that's going to happen? You have no proof that I did either of those things. You know I can kick the shit out of you physically. What are you going to do, bedazzle me to death?"

She pretty much snarls at me, "A one on one Pokémon battle. On the beach. You win, you get to keep Jessica, and I'll shave my head. If I win, you have to give Jessica back, and pay for the damage done to my hair. Deal?"

I am so tempted to take her offer, but I have never battled against someone before. And, besides, I don't have enough money to pay for _**that**__. _

"Normally, I would, but you're just not worth it. If you still want to fight, though, call me up sometime."

I give her my number, and this just infuriates her even more. Sometimes, it's not the physical fights that are the most satisfying, it's truly pissing someone off that's hilarious. And that's exactly what this case is.

"You'll regret ever messing with me, you will."

She goes to chew a piece of gum, but she screams when it touches her tongue.

"Ahhh! My tong, my tong, ith's on thire", she yells.

I just laugh, and walk out the door.

* * *

As soon as I do, I hear my Pokégear ringing. It's Professor Elm.

"Hey, Professor."

"Calypso, I need you to do me a favor. An acquaintance of mine, Mr. Pokémon, called me, and told me that he has made other discovery. It's probably just another Pokémon egg, but I'm too busy to go get it. Could you go get it for me? His house is on Route 30, past Cherrygrove City."

"Yeah, I can do that. I am going that way anyway, and I have the map thing for my Pokégear now. Don't ask; it's a long story."

"Thanks, Calypso. Just bring it back after you get it."

"Okay, I'm on it. I'll see you sometime today, Professor."

"Thank you. Be safe. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I end the call, and get on my skateboard. Insoles, or no insoles, I'm still riding this thing. I also let out all three of my Pokémon, so they can train while we go there. I step off, and off we go into Route 30.

There are different Pokémon on Route 30, but none that really spark my interest. Cyndi, Spirit, and Dusk just keep fighting them, with my guidance every now and then.

Cyndi has just defeated a Pidgey, and then a Rattata comes out of the grass to challenge her. I am about to tell her to use her Tackle attack, when the flames on her back rise up, and she lets out this small ball of fire that leaves me amazed, and the Rattata fainted on the ground.

"Cyndi, you know Ember!"

"Cynda, Cyndaquil."

I grin. We finally have that firepower I was looking for.

Meanwhile, both Spirit and Dusk are tag-teaming against a pair of Kakuna. Spirit lands on critical hit Peck on one of them, and it goes down. Dusk uses this move that I'm not quite sure what it is. She attacks the other Kakuna, and causes damage to it, but while she does it, she screams so it doesn't have a chance to defend itself.

Both Kakunas are down, and we are almost to Mr. Pokémon's house. I can see the door from here.

We are finally there, and I can feel the anticipation. I open the door, and see two older men. One is wearing a suit, and has a beard, while the other has nicely groomed gray hair, and wears a lab coat like Professor Elm's.

"You must be Calypso. Professor Elm told me you were coming. I am Mr. Pokémon. And this is Professor Oak, but you have heard of him, I suppose?"

I nod. Everyone knows who Professor Oak is.

"I see Professor Elm has given you a starter Pokémon. May I see that Pokémon, please", the man who I now know as Professor Oak asks me. I nod. As I go to let out Cyndi, all three of my Pokémon pop out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, these two just like to meet people, too."

He doesn't respond, but is instead looking at all three of them.

"You have three Pokémon that you have just received, and yet, all three seem to love you… I know! How would you like to help me out", he hands me a little red computer thingy, "This is the newest version of the Pokédex. It automatically records data on any Pokémon you see or catch. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Go out and meet many kinds of Pokémon, and complete that Pokédex! But I've stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show! Calypso, I'm counting on you!"

He talks so quickly, and leaves in such a rush, that I have no time to object if I want to. Freaking insane professors.

Spirit, Cyndi, and Dusk look at me with astonished expressions. Mr. Pokémon also has the same look on his face, too. He snaps out of it, and calls me over.

"This is what I want Professor Elm to look at."

He hands me the object, and sure enough, it's a Pokémon egg.

"I'll take it to him."

"Thank you, Calypso. Here, before you go, I'll heal your Pokémon."

I put them back in their Pokéballs, and Mr. Pokémon heals them with his healing machine. I go to leave, but he says one more thing.

"I'm counting on you!"

I nod, and leave the building. What's up with important people counting on me these days? Sheesh.

* * *

Before I can walk one step away from Mr. Pokémon's house, my Pokégear rings. It's Professor Elm, again. I am about to tell him I have the discovery thingy, when he says something that shocks me.

"H-hello? Calypso? It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It… Oh, no… Please get back here, now!"

He hangs up before I can ask him anything. I wonder what happened to make him so upset?

I travel through Route 30 quickly, with only Cyndi out to defend us from any wild Pokémon. Luckily, she only has to fight a few before we reach Cherrygrove again.

I know I'm in a hurry, but Cyndi took some damage from a few attacks, and I want to heal her. I go into the Pokémon Center again, where JC is still there, working on the computer.

"Hey, JC, could you heal Cyndi, and make it real quick? I'm in a hurry."

She looks up at me, and grins. "Sure, as long as you call me and tell me why you are in a hurry as soon as you aren't in a hurry."

I bob my head in acceptance, and she heals Cyndi.

"Thanks, JC! I'll talk to you later, bye", I say as I run out the door, and jump on my skateboard.

I am almost at the Cherrygrove city limit, when I crash into something, or rather, someone. I accidently land on top of the person. I push my upper body up, and I see the person's face. It's the redheaded guy who was stalking Professor Elm earlier.

"You!" We both say it at the same time. He shoves me off of him, and we both get up.

We glare at each other before he says, "You got a Pokémon at the Lab. What a waste. A wimp like you."

"What do you mean, a wimp like me? You don't even know me. How the hell do you know if I'm a wimp or not?"

He falters, but manages to say, "Whatever. Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too, have a good Pokémon. I'll show you what I mean!"

He sends out a little blue alligator Pokémon that looks familiar. It's the evil Totodile who tried to bite me at Elm's Lab! The one that I told about this redheaded guy being a good trainer for him because they are both rude and vicious!

I can't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha!" I laugh so hard, that I almost piss my pants. The guy looks pissed off.

"What are you laughing at? My Totodile will crush you!"

"I told him… haha… he's mean… haha… and you stole him!"

I wipe the tears of laughter out of my eyes. "I told that exact Totodile that since he is mean, rude, and vicious, you would make an excellent trainer for him. And then you can steal any Pokémon from Elm's Lab, and you choose him! Hee hee…"

You'd think I would be yelling at this guy for stealing Elm's Pokémon, right? Well, I would, but that would make me a complete hypocrite. I've stolen so much stuff from Gran, and Dusk from Monica, so why should I bitch him out? And, besides, those two make the perfect couple.

"Just shut up, and battle!"

I am about to send out Spirit, when Cyndi pops out of her Pokéball.

"Cynda, Quil, Quil, Cynda, Cyndaquil." (Calypso, let me fight Totodile!)

"You want to fight him? Why?"

"Cynnnda! Cynda, Cynda, Quil, Cynda, Cyndaquil, Quil, Cynda! Quilll, Cynda, Cyndaquil, Cynda! Cyndaaqiill!" (He's a buttface! He would always pick on me, and push me into the pond when the Professor Elm would let us play in the yard! And then, he would laugh at me when I had to have Chikorita pull me out! I want my revenge!)

"Oh, okay. Go kick his ass, then."

Cyndi faces off against the evil Totodile.

"Totodile, use your scratch attack!"

"Cyndi, dodge it, then use tackle!"

Cyndi manages dodge Totodile, and hits him with her tackle.

"Totodile, stop wasting time! Use leer!"

"Cyndi, look away!"

Cyndi doesn't look away from Totodile fast enough, and she is caught in his strong gaze.

"Come on, Cyndi, snap out of it!"

Cyndi shakes her head, but redhead gives his Totodile another command.

"Use scratch, close range!"

Totodile goes to scratch Cyndi's face.

"Cyndi, use Ember!"

Cyndi blasts a small ball of fire right into Totodile's face, and it knocks him out.

Cyndi looks simply delighted at this.

Redhead looks at me, and says, "Humph! Are you happy you won?"

"Well, of course, dum dum!"

Redhead scowls. "Do you want to know who I am? I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer."

Then, he walks off.

I notice something on the ground. It's redhead's trainer card!

"Hmmm…. so his name is Silver…"

I see him walking back towards me, an angry look on his face.

"Give it back! That's my Trainer Card!"

I sidestep his grab towards his trainer card.

"Finders, keepers, losers, weepers!"

Redhead, wait, I mean Silver, clenches his teeth, and keeps trying to grab his trainer card, but I manage to sidestep him every time. This is fun!

"Give it back, you annoying little…!"

I grab my skateboard, which is lying about a foot away, and take off on it, Silver's trainer card still in hand.

He runs after me, but can't keep up as I make it into Route 29.

I skate until I'm hidden behind a tree. There, I go to look at Silver's trainer card.

Hmmm… he's the same age as me… just like 8 months older.

I am too busy looking at the card to notice that he has finally caught up with me. And when I do notice him, he looks royally pissed.

"Would you just give me my card back already? You know my name by now, what more do you want?"

I shrug, and throw the card over my head, and into the tall pine tree behind me, just to be annoying.

"You miserable little….!" I start skateboarding away when I hear his enraged yell.

* * *

I get to New Bark Town, and go right into Elm's Lab. There's a police officer there, which makes me nervous. What if Gran or Monica called the cops on me?

I walk right past the police guy, and up to the professor.

"What's up, Professor?"

Professor Elm looks like a complete nervous wreck. I mean, he was always kinda messy and eccentric, but it's just over the top, now.

"One of the Pokémon was stolen!"

The police guy cuts in. "Rule one of detective work: The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime. That means… you must be the one who did it!"

Elm openly face palms. "Didn't I just tell you that the thief was a male with long red hair?"

The police guy's face goes red, and he apologizes.

I go to tongue-lash the police guy, but then I remember my run in with that guy, Silver, or whatever. You'd think I'd want to report him, and for him to get caught. But part of me doesn't want him to get caught. He both amuses me and intrigues me at the same time. But he also makes me want to strangle him, too. But the two run together.

"I battled a guy with that description!"

The police guy looks toward me with relief. "Really? Did you get his name?"

I purposely mess this up. "I had his trainer card, but I accidently dropped it."

He looks let down, but I continue, "But it said his name was… Gold."

I think of a different name, anything, but Silver's weird name only leaves my mind with its opposite: Gold.

He smiles at me, and says "Thank You", before walking out of the lab.

"So, Calypso, what did you get from Mr. Pokémon?"

"It's another Pokémon egg, like you thought", I say as I pull it out of my bag.

He takes the egg, and examines it. While he does, I tell him about what happened with Professor Oak, and I.

"Wow, Calypso, Professor Oak asked you to do that? He must see potential in you! You should take the Gym challenge!"

I tune him out as he goes on. "Okay, I'll go do the gym challenge!"

"Okay, Calypso, good luck!"

"Thanks, Professor!"

Just as I am about to leave, one of the aides walks up to me.

"Here are some Pokéballs to start out with."

I smile at him. "Thanks."

Then I walk out of the building.

* * *

**So, how was that chapter? Calypso really irritated Silver. Just wait and see what she does next!**

**Review, because reviews are always wanted!**


End file.
